pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Grandmother Dearest!/Transcript
(Caber, Sugar, Joel, and Slab reach Sugar's grandmother's house) Sugar: Well, here we are. (wipes her feet on the welcome mat) (Everyone enters the house. Sugar's grandmother has glasses, and notices Sugar's party bombs.) Sugar's grandmother: '''BOMBERS! LOCK THE DOORS! CLOSE THE WINDOWS! '''Joel: '''Um, ma'am, those aren't- '''Sugar's grandmother: '''DON'T YOU SASS ME, YOUNG MAN! '''Sugar: Grandma, it's me, Sugar. Your granddaughter? Sugar's grandmother: 'Oh... Right. ''(A Squirtle comes out.) '''Sugar: Hi, Squirtle. (smiles) Squirtle: 'Squirt Squirtle Squirt! ''(Caber pulled out his Pokédex.) '''Pokédex: Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. A Water type. During battle, Squirtle hides in its shell that sprays water at its opponent whenever it can. Sugar: Oh, Grandma, these are my friends. Caber: I'm Caber McToss. Pleased to meet you, ma'am. (shakes hands with her) Charmander: Charmander Char. (Nice to meet you.) Sugar's grandmother: 'See you found yourself a guy friend. ''(Sugar's face goes Tamato Berry red.) '''Joel: I'm Joel. Slab: You can call me Slab. Sugar's grandmother: '''Nice to meet you two. '''Cupcake: Bulba saur. (Hi Squirtle.) Squirtle: '''Squirtle. (Hello.) '''Caber: Your granddaughter's told us many things about you, ma'am. Sugar's grandmother: 'Did she tell you I'm current? ''(There is a lot of old-fashioned décor around the house) '''Caber: Uh, no, I think she left that out. Sugar: 'Yeah. ''(She turns to Caber and mouths "no") '''Caber: (moves closer to her, whispering) Something wrong? Sugar: ''(whispering) I wouldn't trust her if I were you... She used to date Giovanni's dad. I've seen pictures. '''Caber:' (whispering) The same Giovanni who led Team Rocket and was originally the Gym Leader at Viridian City? Sugar: ''(whispering) Mm-hmm. '''Sugar's grandmother: '''You two care to say what's so secretive? ''(Sugar and Caber jumped in surprise.) Sugar: 'Mm-mm! ''(quickly shakes her head) '''Caber: Nothin' wrong. Nothin' at all. Sugar's grandmother: 'Hmm... ''(She turns away) '''Caber: (to Sugar, whispers) You should know that I don't like lying to people. Sugar: ''(whispering) Sorry, but she'll ''kill ''us both if either one of us mentions it! '''Charmander:' (to Cupcake) Charmander Charmander? (She's not serious, is she?) Cupcake: '''Bulba... (Very...) '''Joel: (whispers) If that's the case, I'm all for staying on her good side. Slab: '''I can punch her face. '''Sugar, Joel: '''SSSHHH! '''Caber: (whispers) Quiet, blabbermouth. The last thing we need is for you to cause trouble. And besides, hitting a woman is the last thing you should do, even an elderly woman. (Sugar and Cupcake nod in agreement.) Joel: ''(whispers) Besides, Sugar can hit hard. '''Sugar's grandmother:' Who wants cookies? (holds a tray of cookies) Joel: 'Umm, sure, thanks. ''(takes one and eats it) (Suddenly, Caber's Tyrunt emerged from his Poké Ball and started eating as much cookies as he could get his jaws on.) '''Caber: (surprised) Tyrunt, you let yourself out? (Tyrunt went on eating.) Sugar: ''(giggles) Looks like Tyrunt's hungry! '''Caber:' (nervously) Ma'am, I'm so sorry about my Tyrunt. Sugar's grandmother: 'It's alright, youngin. I'm cool like that. ''(Slab snickers, but Sugar slugs him in the arm.) '''Slab: (meekly) Ow. (Soon Tyrunt stopped eating, smacked his lips and let out a huge belch that echoed around the house.) Sugar's grandmother: '''Mind your manners! '''Caber: Yeah, we'll work on that. Sugar: '''Ugh, please do! '''Slab: Just be thankful it didn't come out the other end. (Sugar starts to throw up and runs down a hall. Slab started to snicker, but Caber stomped him in the foot.) Slab: (meekly) Ow. (Sugar comes back.) Caber: You okay, now, Sugar? Sugar: '''Mm-hmm! Do you think we're ready to go now? '''Caber: Well, okay. Sugar's grandmother: Must you really go ,deary? Sugar: '''Sorry, Grandma, but I think Cerulean City's where Slab's next Gym Battle is. '''Sugar's grandmother: Well, alright. You take care now, ya hear? Slab: '''She has ''men ''with her. '''Sugar: ''(groans)'' Slab! Caber: You can count on me, ma'am. (Sugar blushes. And with that, the Trainers headed out.) Category:Pokémon Legends Season 1 Transcripts